The Past is My Fear
by JackDragfilia
Summary: Join Jack and his Exceed Volt, with their adventures as they encounter Nakamas, Enemies and Lessons. When one day they met a creature that even Jack can't believe his eyes and he is forced to end the creature's life... Rated M for lemons even though im only 10 years old...
1. Training

**A.N.: Hello guys! this is my first story so go easy on me :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, even though if I did, It would be beyond cool.**

* * *

BOOM! ! An explosion can be heard not far away from Riverwood town

CRASH! The trees lost their grip on the earth as they crash down

"Dark Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted a guy in a black helmet with two horn on each side and a brown cloak, suddenly a black magic was surrounding his right fist as he lunge it at an exceed with an armor, a cape , black tiny boots and he is holding a blade

"Zeus Blade: Lightning Forcefield!" he said as a yellow sphere surrounded him and at the same time, The man with the cloak punched the sphere and another explosion appeared, smokes were floating everywhere and The Exceed used this chance to make the smoke as a smokescreen

"Elementum Form!" He said in the smoke "Inferno Slash!" he said again as the blade change form into a flaming crystal ice blade with winds spiraling around the blade and some metal particles and he sliced through the smoke and a flame shot from the blade aiming at a glimpse of black and when another explosion formed, it was just a rock "Crap!" The yellow-furred Exceed mumbled under his breath

"Gotcha! Dark Dragon's Roar!" Said a man at his back as a black beam shot from his mouth straight into the Exceed "Gah!" something said as another smoke appeared, as the smoke starts to clear it appears the victor is the man with the cloak

"Ya Okay Volt?" said the man as he lend his hand for the exceed to reach "Yeah! That was a good fight!" answered the exceed as he reach the hand and stands, The man starts to walk to a place called Riverwood town and The Exceed called Volt sprout electric wings from his back and flew beside his friend "I think it's time to go home, Jack" Volt said "Yea..."

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

**A.N.: How was that? I'm so sorry if it's short but I decided to make an ending point there :) Stay tuned for next time!**


	2. A New Journey Awaits

A.N.:** Sup Guys! Again, Im sorry if the previous chapter was so short, I promise this chapter is long :),Onto the Story!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, Fairy Tail'll get lame :(**

* * *

Recap: The man starts to walk to a place called Riverwood town and The Exceed called Volt sprout electric wings from his back and flew beside his friend "I think it's time to go home, Jack" Volt said "Yea..."

* * *

Present: Jack and Volt was now in front of the gates of Riverwood town, Luckily, The guard of that gate was a lazy asshat, so Jack didn't care about it. And when the guard spot him, he will say "Hold on! Yu der! Huh! I think am sik end ai nid tu rest ...Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz...", Sometimes Jack would feel sorry for him becuz he's fat so, Jack would drop a 'Donut' and the guard shot out from sleep ro say "Did I just hear Donnnnnnuts?" "Nu!" "But there's a Donut there u liar!" "Come and get it! FAT LAZY PIG!" Then the guard starts to run, but, he just moved a muscle and he slept

.

So Jack just keep walking "I think it's getting dark, Jack" says Volt with a hint of worry "So what?" He answered calmly 'What a dork, ignorant as ever...' Volt thought "Ur the dork and Ignorant" "What?! Did u just read my mind, Mindreader!" "No I don't, Sparky!" "Last to home is Girl!" "Challenge accepted!" Jack shout "Dark Dragon's Iron fist + Talons !" Jack said again as a Dark magic-like thingy appeared in his feet and fists, Before he go,he jumped really high with the help of his Magic and when he lands, he run really fast "See ya, Lady Volt!" Was all he say while he leave Volt, Who was grinning evilly

"Max ultra-high speed!" He said as he boost, his wings glow yellow and a large amount of electric was coming from it and his flying speed Magically and Incredibly improved.

* * *

TIME SKIP: 2 MINUTES

* * *

Jack was so confident that he didn't notice Volt catched up to him, Volt get a grip on his blade from his back and swing it to the left "Elementum Form!" He said and Jack finally notice him and he jump diagonally to the front "Dark Dragon's..." he said as a large black sphere surrounded his two hands as he combines them into one big ball of black magic "Deadly Orb!" And shot it to Volt "Steel guard!" Volt said as steel appeared from the ground and block Jack's attack

"Now, it's my turn!" Volt said "Flaming ice stab!" He said again as he thrust his sword straight into Jack in mid-air, While Jack just land on the ground safely and he said "An amatuer like you can never beat me!" "I'M. NOT. AN. AMATUER!"He yells angrily as his sword turned into fire " Fire Form!" He said "Flaming Phoenix Death Slash!" He said again as he swing his sword to the right with two hands at Jack, and that almost slice Jack into two pieces

"Whoa! Easy man! Easy!" He said trying to calm him down, stopping in his tracks and Volt start to calm down "Im sorry Jack..." he said sadly "Things just got out of control..." He said again "No, Volt! Im sorry for teasing you..." he said 'He got mad just like that?! What a dweeb..' Jack thought, while he is acting to be sorry "Gotcha!" Volt said while grinning evilly once again "Max ultra-high speed!" Were Volt's last words as he leave Jack alone ._. A vein popped in Jack's temples "Yaro...(Bastard...)" was his answer... ._. ._. ._. ._.._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ...

* * *

TIME SKIP: 13 MINUTES

* * *

"Im first!" They both said "Nuuu! Im first!" They both say again "Stop copying me!" They say "Jinx!" They say "Double Jinx!" "Triple Jinx!" "Quadruple Jinx!" "F**k you!" "F**k u too!" "F****ing asshole!" "Motherf***ing Son Of A B***h!" They said as they argue.

* * *

TIME SKIP: 4 HOURS

* * *

"Wait a minute, what time is it?" Volt asks "Maybe around 10 " answered Jack "S**t! It's all ur fault!" "Mine?! What dafuq did I do!" They argue again, while in the shadows, was a guy grinning evilly as he get deeper in the shadows until nowhere to be seen.

* * *

TIME SKIP: THE NEXT MORNING (LOL, I always time skip because im 'The Guardian Of The Riverwood Gate' or in short, 'The Lazy Asshat')

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Ughhh" Jack groaned as he tried to turn off his alarm, and he failed, so he smash it to particles "Okay, that's better Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz...Whoa! Watafuq! What time is it?" Jack said as he yawned and stretched his arms, took his pillow and toss it towards a cat in a basket "Wake up, lazy sleepy airhead" Jack said as went to his bathroom

"I'm taking a shower, Volt! You better wake up cuz it's gonna be late!" He said as he stripped and took a shower and he got dressed now with new clothes, that is an Red T-shirt, Green hoodie with the inside gray, Navy-blue jeans, black gloves and sneakers, but his appearance also IS uncovered as he is not wearing his helmet, He has brown hair, turquoise blue eyes and tan skin,

A vein popped in his temples as he saw Volt still snoring, he took him by the tail and toss him in 'The Bin Of Death' "Ugh, This place smells funny...Where am I? Am I in hell?" And he puked when he realize he's in a bin "Grrrr...Jack!" He yells as he chased Jack outside the house "Hahahahaa!" Jack just laugh as he took a brief glance at a map and head towards a mountain called 'Mt. Fukuro'

"Where are we heading anyway?" Volt asked as he flew beside his friend "We're finding **Suzuki Haru** (Age 19)" "Oh, 'The Water God Slayer' guy?" "Yea..." "Let's go! Wait, why are you dressing differently again?" "Dude, did you forget? it's because my dad told me that when ur training, use safety clothing such as helmets" "Oh, Right, Let's go!".

* * *

**A.N.: How's that guys? And thanks to rukiaerzafightcl (is that how it's spelt? Or im wrong) for reviewing my first story! When I saw u reviewed, I was like "Thanks god someone review! Woooohooo!" And I start dancing around, and if u guys are a fan OC-Starred stories, this is the best option 'Phoenix dawn', anyways Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for next time!**


	3. The Black Dragon & A New Friend

**A.N.: Sup guys! This is the third chapter! Woohoo! But, um...Only 1 person review and that is rukiaerzafightcl, ok, enough talking about reviews! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Fairy Tail, Hiro mashima-sensei does...**

* * *

_**Recap: **_"Where are we heading anyway?" Volt asked as he flew beside his friend "We're finding Suzuki Haru" "Oh, 'The Water God Slayer' guy?" "Yea..." "Let's go!"

* * *

_**Present: **_Jack and Volt now is heading to 'Oak Forest'

"Oh, so now I get it!" Volt said while looking at the trees "Get what?" Jack asked, confused to his friend

"That they named the forest 'Oak forest' because the trees are oak trees" Volt explained as he point to one of the trees

"Dude, That is not import-" "Shush!" Volt said as he placed a finger on Jack's lips "I heard somethin'" Volt whispers to his confused partner

"Dad? Where are you! Dad~!" A sound of a kid yells nearby

"Who is it?" Whisper-asked Jack "I don't know, let's find out" Volt whisper-answered Jack as he flew to where the sound came from as Jack followed Volt,

then Volt saw a red-haired kid with a blue-color ripped shirt, Crimson eyes, Navy-blue beach pants and fair skin but barefoot "Something is odd from this kid, he gives out a cold atmosphere, brrrrr" Volt said as he rub his arms together to keep warm,

without hesitation, he flew straight to the kid and pat his shoulder "Dad?" The kid said as he turned around

"Gah! Ice king's iron fist!" The kid yells shockly as his fists turned into ice and punch to Volt who let his guard off, flew straight to an oak tree and a thud can be heard as the tree crash to the ground "Ouch! What was that for!"

"Ahh! A flying and talking-cat! Ice king's Bellow!" The kid yells loudly with a shocked face as his cheeks turned big and he shot a beam of ice from his mouth straight towards Volt

"Iron Form: Metal wall!" Volt said as he took his sword off his back and slash the ground in front of him as a metal wall appeared from the ground where Volt just slashed at and the beam of ice and the metal wall exploded as the ground cracks because of the shockwave of the magic energy

Jack went to the kid and said "Excuse me, can you stop?" "B-b-ut" "That's okay, we'll explain everything" "O-o-okay" "Volt! Come on!" And with that call, Volt flew beside his friend "Who're you?" Volt asked to the kid, but instead, the kid shivers and hid beside Jack "That's okay! I won't hurt you!" Volt said with a happy expression "You won't?" "Yea, I won't" "..." "Promise" "O-o-okay"

he said as he straigthens himself up "**Vieggran The Red **(Age 7)" He says as he reach his hand out for Volt "Name's Volt" Volt said as he shook Vieggran's hand "Nice to meet you, Volt" Vieggran said with a calm and happy face "Same goes for you" Volt answered him "Ok, we start with...Who are you? What are you doing here? And, Was that magic a while ago? If yea, What type is it and how did you get it? If no, Nothing" He said explaining what is in his mind

"Ok, I am Vieggran The Red and I'm 7 years old, I'm here searching for my dad and yea, that was magic, it was an _'Ice King Slayer Magic' _and I got it from my dad, 'The Legendary Ice King', now it's my turn, Who are you? Is this a dream? If yea, Nevermind, If no, what IS Volt? What magic do you and Volt use? And what were you guys doing here?" Vieggran asked in every detail

"First, I am **Jack Dragfilia **(Age 19), Second, No, This isn't a dream, Third, Volt is a talking and flying cat called 'Exceed', Fourth, I use 'Dark Dragon Slayer Magic' and Volt use 'Zues's Blade Magic', Fifth, We're having a journey to find Suzuki Haru and Why is ur shirt ripped?" Jack asked confusingly while examining the kid's shirt

"I'll explain next time" Vieggran said sadly as he avoid eye contact "But, Who is Suzuki Haru?" "Oh, him? He is known as 'The Water God Slayer' and I'm trying to find him cuz rumors say he met a dark dragon and so maybe he found my dad, 'Acnologia'..."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**A.N.:Ok, I don't know what to say, Stay tuned for next time! :)**


	4. Kirishima Sakura

**A.N.: Konnichiwa Minna! Im soooo so so sorry for not updating like a year, I promise this chapter is incredibly long (Not really), and the first female caharacter will be introduced ;)**

* * *

_**Recap:**_"I'll explain next time" Vieggran said sadly as he avoid eye contact "But, Who is Suzuki Haru?" "Oh, him? He is known as 'The Water God Slayer' and I'm trying to find him cuz rumors say he met a dark dragon and so maybe he found my dad, 'Acnologia'..."

* * *

_**Present: **_"Then that means that your a Dragon Slayer?" Vieggran said widening his eyes in disbelief, While Jack just sigh 'He must be afraid' Jack thought, but what Vieggran said was unexpected

"Cool! Fight me! Fight me!" "Wha..." Jack said surprised "That was unexpected" Volt added "Will you? Fight me! Come on! Dont hesitate!" Vieggran said with a wide toothy grin

"BWAHAHAHA!" Jack laughed hardly "You wanna fight me? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" His booming voice can be heard throughout the forest

"Jack" Volt said sternly "Im not kidding!" Vieggran pouted, but Jack did not stop, "HAHAHAHA! A little kawaii kid want to fight me?! Me?! HAHAHAHAAH!" He said while his left hand pointed to Vieggran and the other holding his belly

"Now im pissed, Ice King's Bellow!" He roared as a blue icy beam shot out from his mouth, aiming straight into Jack

"Dark Dragon's Talons!" Jack said as he jumped and his feet was surrounded in black magic as he kick through the roar

"Ice King's Slash!" "Dark Dragon's Wing Attack!" "Ice King's Freezing Orb!" "Dark Dragon's Deadly Orb!" "Let me join!" Volt butts in " Zeus's Blade: Elementum Form! Inferno Phoenix Slash!" BOOM! CRASH!

* * *

**TIME SKIP: 1 OR 2 HOURS**

* * *

*Pant* *Pant* Jack, Volt and Vieggran panted heavily from their really epic battle, and the so called 'Oak Forest' was no longer 'Oak Forest' it's now the 'Bald Oak Forest' as the trees are all gone (Too bad so sad) "For a kid, you are good!" Jack said with a hint of exhaustion in his words

Vieggran just proudly smirk, suddenly, The royal army came "What the hell did we did! Gawd! The royal army!" "Freeze! Hands down!" The royal army shouted with their weapons pointed at the 'The Three Bakas' (Actually, its da Three Idiots)

"Run!" They said as they ran till their last breath

* * *

**TIME SKIP: 15 MINUTES**

* * *

"Phew! That was close!" Jack said exhaustedly from the fight and the getaway, BOOM! A sudden explosion can be seen not far away, Jack gave Volt a brief glance then nods, "Ikuso! (Let's go!)" Jack said as he runs with all his might "Jack-san! Wait!" Vieggran said as he tries ro catch-up with Jack and Volt

* * *

**TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTES**

* * *

**LOCATION: MT. FUJIHA**

* * *

Jack, Volt and Vieggran was heading to a cliff, with the help of Jack, he smelled a dirty fragrance and a flower fragrance and a hint of magic pressure, "Im sure of it! A lady and a man is fighting!" Jack said while wiping his sweat

"How are you so sure?" Vieggran asked "Because, Every Dragon Slayers have a keen sense of smell" Volt answered

"Oh! We're here!" Vieggran said while looking at a girl with long black hair, red-blood eyes, with a black heart-tube on, a pair of black jeans and flats but, there was another man with her in a black jacket and black shorts and Tomahawk-hair style

the man was grinning widely as he kept staring at the cleavage of the girl while getting nearer, but the girl kept stepping back till she reach the end of the cliff, she's trapped, with nowhere to escape, "I guess your right, Jack-san!" Vieggran said "She needs help!" Volt said

"Hey punk! Leave that girl alone!" Jack shouted towards the man, both the man and the girl looked towards Jack

"Mind yo own buzinezz! Little brat!" The man said angrily "Not until you leave her alone!" Jack said confidently, while the girl blushes "Now im mad!" He says as he placed his hand on the ground

Suddenly, A giant rock fist was formed aiming for Jack "Dark Dragon's Iron Fist!" He says as he punch the rock BOOM!

A smoke appeared and the cliff crack and fell "Ahhhh! Ill get you back on this, brat!" The man said as he dissappeared "KYAAAA!" The girl said "Volt, take Vieggran!" Jack shout "Roger!" " Ill take of the girl!" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around the girl

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

* * *

The guy wrapped his arms around me as he tries to protect me and i blush heavily, that's the last I remember before my world turned black... BOOM!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, That hurts!" A voice said as I try to adjust my eyes, Its the guy again. On top of me. I blushed, Again. "KYAAA!" I screamed as I slapped him in the face, "Ouch!" He said, while holding his left cheek and stands

"What was that for! I tried to protect you!" "For being a perv!" "What?! What did I did!" The guy complained to me

"Jack!" "Jack-san!" A voice said as I turn to a flying cat and a kid

* * *

**VOLT'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I saw the girl and Jack as I landed Vieggran safely on the ground and rushes to Jack immediately as he kneels and opens his arms with a smile "I'm glad you're okay, Volt!" "Me too!" we said as we hug "You okay?" Jack asked me with concern "Yea!" I answered "What about you, Vieggran?"

"Yea, im all fine!" Vieggran said as I notices something from Jack's face, A slap mark.

"Jack, Wtf" I said as I pointed at his red cheek "It's the girl! She thought I was perv!" Jack said while holding his left cheek

I looked at the girl and she blushed, I did a facepalm

.

.

.

"Name's Volt" I said as I reach out my hand for the girl "**Kirishima Sakura (Age: 19),** Nice to meet you, Volt" She said as we walked, heading to a town called 'The Black', Creepy..."This one's Vieggran and this one is Jack" I said as I introduced them

"Nice to meet you, Sakura" Jack said with a smile "H-hai!" she said with a tint of blush "Anyway, Where are you heading to?" Jack asked "Kayumi City, How about you?" "The Black City, Creepy right?" "Yea, I guess so"

Meanwhile in the shadows, "Those?" A man said "Yea" Another man said, the same man that was watching Jack and Volt "They're nothing but pests!" "..." "Tch! Let me show you a true dragon slayer! Water Dragon's Roar!" He said as he inhale air around and shot a water beam "Wait!"

Jack turns then BOOM!

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**A.N.: There we go! Done! Stay tuned for next time!**

**《****-¤JackDragfilia¤-****》**


End file.
